Eliminate Pro Recent Updates
=Wednesday 28th, April 2010= Ngmoco:) announces new weapon called The Menacer via in game banner as coming soon. Tagline: "High Energy Combat. =Monday 12th, April 2010= Ngmoco:) announces new weapon called The Ripper via in game banner as coming soon, most likely to be released on the 15th. Tagline: "Tear apart your enemies." Thursday 8th, April 2010 Ngmoco:) is giving 1000 credits to each player due to it's servers being down for a couple of days. Factory has also come out today! Please help us edit Factory. Tuesday 6th, April 2010 New map, Factory, coming soon! Banner with the sneak peek appears on the bottom of main page in Eliminate Pro. Also, you may now edit the map Factory in the maps section. Look at this loading screen i get sometimes, could it be Factory cause it sure isn't Knox? its like a mis of the front and back of Onrail what do you think? Wednesday 31st, March 2010 *The number of powercells used in one match has increased again from 3 to 4 (back to the original). *The time in between power refills has gone back up again from 90 mins to 2 hours (back to the original). Monday 29th, March 2010 *The number of powercells used in one match has decreased from 4 to 3, so now anyone can play 4 energy games with full energy instead of 3. *The time in between power refills has gone down from 2 hours to 90 mins (1.5 hours). *(note, these changes are probably not permanent, it seems as before that ngmoco is testing out different energy configurations). *Hellfire (new weapon) announced by Ngmoco via in game banner to be released soon. This weapon launches grenades that explode on impact. Available in Pro and Jr. configurations Thursday 25th, March 2010 *The new Co-op and Deathmatch map called Courtyard is now online. *The Albatross armor is no longer available for purchase. *The time in between energy refill has increased again from 45 mins to 2 hours. *The Mag-Rail is now available for purchase for a short period of time. *A new Eliminate game called Eliminate Boost is now available to download to obtain 10 free powercells. Eliminate 2.0 (2/24/2010) Thursday 18th, March 2010 *The Albatross armor is now available for purchase. *The time in between energy refill has decreased from 2 hours to 45 mins *The Hurricane is no longer available for purchase. Co-op Mode (Friday 11th, March 2010) *Extermination (co-op) mode: A cooperative game against AI enemies is now online. *Recycling- Selling back gear bought after Eliminate 1.1 update *Junction and Annex Maps added *Ability to recruit players for bonuses including Credits, Weapons, and Mods *Color of Punisher, Sprinter, jumper, and swimming Mod changed *Vaporizer firing sound changed as well as auto-fire glitch patched *Vaporizer damage output lowered *Mag-Rail, Titan Pro, Devastator Pro, are available for purchase ( This was a one day thing, all weapons are gone 2/25/2010.) *Prepares for CO-OP Capability *Bot Match AI changed/upgraded *Enhanced Global Matchmaking- Purported to decrease connection times *"Shake to taunt" replaced with "Shake to Loot" *There are now 3 seconds before respawning *The Gravity hook speed has been scaled back March 11th, 2010 *The Hurricane Released for a limited amount of time Eliminate 1.1.1 *Option to disable look momentum *Faster connection times February 10th, 2010 *Offworlder Armor and Punisher Mod added to store January 27th, 2010 *Upgradeable Mag-Rail Chris of ngmoco. "New facility, new weapon online this week." *Rig map added January 20th, 2010 *Devastator Jr. and Devastator Pro added for limited time Chris of ngmoco. "Let them eat Antimatter" Eliminate 1.1 *Knox Facility map added *Levels 51-70 unlocked for players *Pre-upgraded Armour Prototypes *New Armour Paint Job Prototypes *Speed, jump, and swim ability increase prototypes *Berserker shield's location has been moved in the map Tank *Airborne Armor's jump height has been reduced for balance reasons January 15th, 2010 Titan Jr. and Titan Pro available for a limited time Chris of ngmoco. "Arsenal Megacorp prepares to release “Titan” upgradable missile systems." References Category:General